yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Lazar
| video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears_in_wii = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer | appears_in_nds = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | appears_in_other = Duel Terminals | gender = Male | relatives = * Atsuko (wife) * Kaoru (son) * Father (unnamed) * Mother (unnamed) * Brother (unnamed) * Sister (unnamed) | favorite_food = Cup ramen | organization = Sector Security | previous_organization = Iliaster | previous_occupation = * Circus Performer * Head of Special Investigations * Vice Director of Sector Security * Director of Sector Security | occupation = * Mayor of New Domino City | anime_deck = Jester Court | manga_deck = Jester Puppet | wc10_deck = Court Jester | wc11_deck = Court Jester | tf05_deck = * Clown's Garb * Clown's Glove * Clown's Hat * Clown's Mask | tf06_deck = * Red-Nosed Clown * Clown's Shoes * Clown's Ruff * Clown's Staff | ydt1_deck = Clown Festival | en_voice = | ja_voice = | de_voice = }} Lazar, known as Jaeger or Yeager (イェーガー Yēgā) in the Japanese version, is a character appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. He is a top-ranking henchman to Rex Goodwin as well as vice-director and later director of Sector Security. An alternate universe version of Lazar appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, now as a wealthy individual in the Synchro Dimension's New Domino City. Design Appearance Lazar is a short, effeminate man who generally resembles a clown, often used as an insult from various other characters. He wears red lipstick, has two red lines running vertically over his eyes, and spiky purple hair. He dresses in a red coat with a black collar and gold trim, underneath a white shirt with gold lining, gloves, and black and gold boots. Personality Lazar is portrayed as arrogant, and almost egotistical. He is also mildly sadistic, tending to laugh at anyone's misfortune, but only when he has the upper hand. When he doesn't, and he is truly in danger, his attitude changes quickly, and he proves to be little more than a coward. Lazar has a family (which looks exactly like him) whom he deeply cares for, however. Lazar does not seem to get along with Mina Simington, as seen by them bickering while watching Jack Duel Yusei (this is even more so in the dub). Lazar also has a Duel with Crow Hogan, as Crow mistakes Lazar as one of the Dark Signers. This is because Crow tries to find out what Lazar is really after. He is shown to be impressed with Crow's way of fooling him into attacking, commenting "How interesting. To think there existed Duelists such as yourself amongst the Satellite rats." He is shown to be extremely fond of cup ramen, helping himself to one of Jack's while stealing an engine program that Yusei and Bruno were working on and even got distracted by it instead of trying to keep evading Yusei and the others. He is emotional about cup ramen just like Jack. Lazar is shown to be highly afraid of Jack when he is angry to the point that he contemplated whether or not he should escape with his family before Jack catches him when the MC thought Jack crashed. He is shown to look down on regular Sector Securities, as he calls Officer Trudge a street beat cop. Etymology His Japanese name is derived from the German word "Jäger", meaning hunter, pertaining to his former position as Head of Special Investigations in Sector Security. Biography History Lazar had grown up performing in a circus with his family. His family all loved cup ramen, but because of bad business, the income from the circus was barely enough to support Lazar's family. Lazar's parents always wished to buy ramen for their children to eat, but they never had enough money to do so. (This story suggests that business was even worse than he suggested, as cup ramen is traditionally an inexpensive food.) So, as the oldest of the siblings, Lazar went out into the world to look for a good job in order to one day support his family. Lazar manages to find himself as an officer at Sector Security, and soon got promoted by Rex Goodwin himself to head of special investigations. Now with enough money, Lazar was finally able to buy cup ramen for his entire family, including his wife and son. He and Rex Goodwin believed Jack Atlas, from Satellite, to be a Signer. On behalf of Goodwin he meets Jack and offers him the chance to become King in New Domino City. In order for Jack to do that he must take a Duel Runner and the cards "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" through the pipeline to New Domino City. Fortune Cup He and Mina spot Jack Atlas meeting a person from Satellite, and Lazar has Mina report it to Goodwin. When Goodwin arrives, he, Lazar, and Mina watch the Duel between Jack and Yusei. After analyzing the Duel with Zigzix, Lazar surmises that the clash of two Signers and their dragons is needed for the Crimson Dragon to appear. Goodwin later talks in private with Lazar and they both conspire to confirm their suspicions about Yusei's status as a Signer. As part of their efforts to root out the Signers, Goodwin and Lazar devise the Fortune Cup. Lazar calls off Officer Trudge and invites Yusei to participate in the Cup, threatening Yusei's Satellite friends if Yusei does not agree. He manipulates various events from behind the scenes during the Fortune Cup, including making sure the right opponents are matched up. Dark Signers When in Satellite, Lazar is challenged to a Duel by Crow Hogan, who appears to be very adamant about wanting to take part in the battle against the Dark Signers. Crow will not let him go unless he finds out more information about the Dark Signers, suspecting that he may actually be a Dark Signer himself. Lazar escapes from Crow's trap and runs away, leading him to an old, abandoned warehouse in Satellite, the same place where The Enforcers defeated the Magician's Four years earlier. Crow uses his old Duel cuff to force Lazar into a Duel using the same house rules that the Duel Gangs used to use. However, a black fog caused by the real Dark Signers causes the Duel to end prematurely. Lazar abandons his Duel Disk and flees. He managed to escape the fog safely using his balloon. (In the English dub he was in a hurry and surrendered.) Lazar later confirms to a mysterious man that Goodwin has gone to Satellite to confront Roman Goodwin. World Racing Grand Prix After Goodwin's death, Lazar impatiently waits for the arrival of a new Director, and is called off to investigate a strange meteor crash. Upon reaching it he encounters three mysterious people there questioning their reason for being at a forbidden location. Ultimately he realizes that they are from Iliaster, and apparently, according to Lester, all share the title of director. Lazar later steals the engine program that Bruno and Yusei created. Yusei and his party track Lazar to a warehouse recover it, only to be trapped with Lazar by Primo. Here he reveals that he has a wife and son. When Primo sets a bomb to blow up the warehouse, Lazar realizes that the Three Emperors of Iliaster has double-crossed him, and helps Yusei escape with his portable balloon. He then departs, deciding to leave his position behind. Knowing Iliaster would go after him, Lazar took his family and went into hiding within the city's sewers, and using disguises when leaving their hideout. Later, Yusei and his entourage runs into Lazar in one of his disguises while shopping, which they quickly saw through as they recognized his laughter, and press him for information about Iliaster. After cornering him, Lazar and Crow Duel in a rematch. Crow feels sorry for the clearly depressed Lazar, who is trying to protect his family from the Duel going on and impress his son. Crow tries to lose on purpose, but Lazar decides to do the same thing, and the Duel ends in Crow's victory. After delivering his wife and son to Martha for safety purposes, Lazar tells Yusei and the gang everything he knows about Iliaster after being convinced that the organization will destroy the very happiness that he himself worked to create for his family. In episode 116 he is shown living in Yusei's apartment for his safety. When Iliaster alters the present so they can compete in the WRGP Lazar, Leo, Elsworth and the rest of the Signers are unaffected because of the Mark of the Dragon. When Trudge and Mina come to talk to Yusei, Lazar hid inside a box which Trudge sat on. After Trudge and Mina reveal that the WRGP will be cancelled due to being no Director since Goodwin disappeared and the Three Emperors of Iliaster never revealed themselves Lazar revealed himself from his hiding spot to take over the position of Director, saying he will fight Iliaster with Team 5D's, despite being put in danger. He then allowed the WRGP to continue on as planned, hiring a small army of bodyguards for his personal protection. Ark Cradle Later he is cheering for Yusei along with Elsworth and MC in effort to save the city. Sometime after Z-one's defeat, New Domino City switches to a government of elected officials, and Lazar is elected as its first mayor. Manga biography In the manga, Lazar fills a similar role to his anime counterpart, being Rex Goodwin's assistant. Deck Lazar uses a "Jester" Deck focused on a lockdown strategy consisting of "Jester Confit" and "Late Penalty" to ensure his "Jester Lord" remains the only monster on the field to ensure it maintains a high ATK stat. He also uses an anti-Synchro strategy through cards such as "Discord" and "Tuning Barrier". If this fails, he supports it with "Imperial Register". As a contingency, Lazar uses "Jester Queen" with "Hidden Passage" to inflict large amounts of damage. As a lot of his strategies rely on Continuous Trap Cards, he protects them with "Imperial Custom". Thematically speaking, his Deck reflects his appearance and status as the "jester" to Jack Atlas' "king," as well as Rex Goodwin, whose first name also translates to "king." Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters